slap_on_titanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackerman is the adoptive sister of Eren Jaeger, and the main female protagonist of the series. After he parents were murdered in cold blood by human traffickers, she was found and rescued by Eren, and was adopted by Grisha Yeager and lived with them for a year before the fall of Wall Maria. Whilst she desires only to live in peace with Eren, she followed him when he joined the Military --- where she is considered to be the best soldier to come out of the 104th Training Corps --- and then into the Survey Corps Appearance Mikasa stands at roughly 5 feet 7 inches tall and weighs around 150 lbs. She is fairly muscular for her age, as a result of her intensive military training (and use of bull shark testosterone). She is of Asian descent, which her teammates made fun of during training, with pale skin and and black eyes. Her body is very well toned having little to no body fat, with muscles lined through her arms, legs and even abs. She also has a small scar below her right eye from when Eren lost control of his Titan Form and tried to kill her. She often wears a uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the symbol of the survey corps on both shoulders, her left pocket and covering the back. S he also wears a white shirt, a black sash which covers her hips, white trousers and knee high leather boots. She can also be seen wearing a green hood with the symbol of the survey corps on the back after she joined, but only when on missions with the Survey Corps. One unique part which she always wears is a red scarf which was given to her by Eren after he saved her from the human traffickers and because of that reason it is very precious to her, to the point that she never washes it. Personality Before her parents were murdered right in front of her and she was adopted by the Yeager family, Mikasa was a cheerful, outgoing and unusually perceptive child. She had an awareness of the harshness of nature from an early age, witnessing that predators would hunt and kill the weaker prey. However these thoughts were pushed to he back of her mind by her innocence, which was shattered when a band of human traffickers brutally murdered her parents in front of her very eyes after a failed kidnapping attempt on her mother and herself. To save both herself and her rescuer, Eren, Mikasa was able to abandon all of her inhibition Nand hesitation which allowed her to kill one of her assailants. Following this extremely traumatic event in her life, Mikasa generally had a cynical outlook on life and accepted that the world was a cruel place where only those who are strong can survive. Abilities Quotes "I literally don't have the time, now use your books to unfuck this situation" "No it's OK. You just pissed yourself" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Survey Corps Members Category:Humans